madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Fort Lux
The Battle of Fort Lux was one of two notable battle during Asvarre Civil War in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Tigre and his company (Olga Tamm and Matvey)had to help Tallard Graham (the new Lord of Valverde after his betrayal against Germaine) in a siege battle of Fort Lux against Leicester, who was defected to Eliot and his pirates. This battle also Tigre's another battle against a demon named Torbalan after his first encounter with Vodyanoy with Ludmila Lourie. Background Tallard's Coup Tigre was supposedly sent by Zhcted as a secret messenger to deal with a civil war in Asvarre alongside with Olga and Matvey. Whilst Tigre and his group were staying in a mansion by Germaine, who was later planning to arrest the trio and trying to sell them for Muozinel to gain their intelligence, Tallard staged his coup against the tyrannical prince with the help from Valverde residents and his subordinates. Upon their resistance, the trio of Tigre, Olga and Matvey were planning to capture Germaine as hostage to reveal his devious plans, only to find Germaine was assassinated by Tallard. Despite their initial hostility between both archers, Tallard greeted Tigre with a smile while dispatching his trusted aid Kressdill to lead his guest to the guest room for a break. On the next day, Tallard visited the trio and explained his betrayal against the late Germaine: Firstly, he was unable to tolerate his iron-regime which almost causing Asvarre Army's defeat against the pirates; secondly is because of his ambitions as Asvarre's new King despite his humble origins, he requested the trio to help him for fulfill his ambition and unite Asvarr. Even they would be rewarded with five bags of gold coins (Except for Matvey who will receive three instead) for their participation in the war, Tigre remained hesitated until Tallard mentioned about Sofy's capture by the pirate. For the Light Vanadis's safety, Tigre reluctantly agreed to help Tallard in his battle against Eliot. Lester's Defection In a meeting for their battle against Eliot, Kressdil reported Leicester's has been defected for Eliot two days ago, much to Tallard's frustration. Whilst Kressdil suggested to attack Port Mariajo to force some soldiers to surrender, Tallard made his plan to retaliate Eliot's Army: He firstly dispatching Tigre and Valid Ludra to capture Fort Lux while Kressdill and himself would gather around 10,000 more soldiers across Asvarre's mainland. While Tigre remarked the plan was reckless since Leicester's Army overwhelmed Tallard's troops ten fold, Olga demanding Tallard to elaborate his plan which Tallard explained that Eliot's only access for Asvarre's Mainland was through Port Mariajo but because of the complex geography, Tallard claimed that Mariajo wouldn't be easily fallen to anyone as he planned to use their vessels to ambush Eliot by pretending to attack Asvarre's capital city and eliminate them in one battle. Tallard also explained that even if Valverde would be degraded as ordinary city since Germaine's death, it still functioned as Tallard's important headquarters in their battles against Eliot. Even with the amazing plan by the new Lord of Valverde, Tigre remained unconvinced as he asking Tallard if his troops were readily to depart Valverde for Fort Lux as he claimed the journey to the fort should take at least in half-koku. In response to Tigre's suggestion, Tallard immediately ordered the march for Fort Lux. Battle Initiation Plans of the Siege Before the battle, Tigre visited Sachstein Mercenaries's leader Simon and requested to have 300 Sachstein mercenaries work under him, with two pieces of silver coins as their lucrative pay. Despite his earlier skepticism over the Brune Hero, especially his friendship with Tallard and his subordinates, Simon finds Tigre proposal interesting and decides to ally with Tigre after witnessing his archery skills, which surpasses even the mercenaries's best archers. On the next day, 3,000 Tallard Army surrounded Fort Lux and Ludra tried to call out Lester for a truce, only ended up receiving general denial as he not only condemned Tallard but also demanded their surrender and women for Eliot and himself, which instantly garnered Tigre's unpleasant disgust. Even until night time, both armies stared remained on guard from possible attacks. During a war council, Tigre explained that the previous provocation was testing Leicester's patience as he planned to use the attack castle as the diversion ,while others would use an underground waterway as their secret entry into Fort Lux. Matvey however concerns not only because Tallard has been spread rumors about Fort Lux before their departure, which would easily alarming Leicester and his troops, the digging of the underground tunnels would take four days to finish. Regardless, Tigre told them hear out the plan first before making few judgement and his idea, some of which was approved by Ludra. Fake Messenger and Earth Vanadis as Bait As Asvarre Army were making their preparation for their next attack, Matvey disguised himself as Eliot's "messenger" and whilst accompanied by Olga, who is disguised as a peasant woman, he went to Fort Lux's North Door and demanded the guard to open the gates since he had a "present" for Lester. Underground Waterway Ambush Enter Torbalan the Demon Enter Torbalan Aftermath With Torbalan's defeat and escape, Fort Lux was fallen into Tallard Army's hands and everyone cheered over their victory despite their confusion over the Black light. Of all people who celebrate the glorious accomplishment however, only Ludra concerned Tigre's credibility as he not only deemed the Brune archer has exceeded Tallard's expectations, he also worried the Brune archer might becoming Tallard's worst threat should he learned his lord's lies. Their celebration of victory however was cut short as news about Eliot' thirty thousand strong army was going to retake Fort Lux and its in range of two days march, causing anxiety within Tallard Army's troops. Uniquely enough, Tigre's action of blowing Torbalan out with his Black Bow power somehow has become a new legend that was said. The tale itself came from the soldiers that witnessed it. ☀"A light darker than the night sky, which destroyed the Commander room flew straight to the sky, and disappeared-" Tigre and Olga manage to keep it a secret and it makes Ludra himself confused on how to report it to Tallard himself. On Eliot's side, losing both Lester and Fort Lux further depraving his army's bigger morale. After hearing the fallen fort, Eliot became more anxious and furious over this incident as he deployed more reinforcements to recapture Fort Lux while attempting to "sell" Sofy for Muozinel's in order to replenish the pirate army's limited supplies. Trivia ---TBA--- Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle Category:Asvarre Civil War